


The Stars are Within Us

by MobileGameGlory (TheCheshireBird)



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Gotham Memoirs - Fandom
Genre: Davis is only sorta there, F/F, Gay yearning, Oneshot, Pining, Yearning, the works, this is literally just Elizabeth pining for Charlotte in stage 1-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBird/pseuds/MobileGameGlory
Summary: Elizabeth may be a little in love with the amazing being known as Charlotte Harris(or perhaps it's more than a little)
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Charlotte Harris
Kudos: 30





	The Stars are Within Us

She- Elizabeth rather, had not seen Charlotte Harris since their college days. That is, until the interview. She hadn’t expected it to go so… well. Charlotte had been friendly and charming as always, and Elizabeth had only been slightly more composed than before. That could be considered to be ‘Her’ influence, she supposed. Or was it they now? This transitional period where their feelings, wants, and desires were both separate and not, always was a bit confusing.

Were these lingering feelings from Elizabeth? Or were they hers? She couldn’t tell. Perhaps, they belonged to the both of them. Did it really matter anyways? Elizabeth mused, as she read the invitation card. She blushed lightly as she read the contents, before admiring the dress Charlotte had sent her. 

It was gorgeous, and something Elizabeth could never have afforded on her own. She would have to make it up to Charlotte later, but how? She was nothing special, strange transference of consciousness aside, and Charlotte seemed to have everything she could want. A good, supportive family, and the freedom to fly, despite the ridiculous gender bias of this era. Elizabeth truly admired her.

Charlotte was bright, and she shone like a star. Elizabeth on the other hand, was dull, nothing more than a simple reporter trying to eke out a living without sacrificing her principles. And where had it gotten her? Fired.

Still, Elizabeth had to admit things were looking up. If she hadn’t been fired first from the Sun News and then later hired by the Gotham Times she wouldn’t have been able to see Charlotte again. And she certainly wouldn’t be going to the Alumni Ball.

She smiled a soft smile, before returning to the task at hand. Getting ready. Looking again at the magnificent dress, she knew she’d have to find a way to express her gratitude.

~~~

As she and Davis drove along, Elizabeth gazed out the window and thought. Davis had tried to distract her with idle chit-chat, but once he noticed her heart wasn’t in it, he stopped. She felt a bit guilty for being so rude, but her mind was consumed with thoughts of Charlotte, and quite frankly, Davis had been her last choice to bring as a plus one. She sighed. Still, it could have been worse. Much worse.

Once they arrived, Elizabeth stood staring at the doors for a bit and shivered. She was starting to feel intimidated, but she pushed through the feeling.

Even as they entered, the overwhelming feeling that she didn’t belong nagged at her, and she was starting to lose her nerve. Suddenly, her feeling of self-doubt were washed away by a happy voice.

“Elizabeth, you’re here! The gown suits you perfectly, just as I thought.” Charlotte emerged from the crowd, looking stunning as always. At the compliment, Elizabeth felt her traitorous cheeks heat up.

“Thank you for the gown, Miss Harris. It was a big help.” Elizabeth smiled, and Charlotte smiled back.

They exchanged some more words, Elizabeth was fairly sure it had something to do with Davis, but once Charlotte had smiled she had lost touch with reality.

“May I borrow your partner for a moment Mr. Davis?” and with those words, Elizabeth tuned back in. 

“Of course. Enjoy your evening, ladies.” And with that Davis was gone and Charlotte and Elizabeth were alone. Or as alone as they could be in such a crowded ball.

“Let’s go. I’ll introduce you to that person I mentioned.” Charlotte said with a smirk, before grabbing her arm and bringing her with her into the crowd. Elizabeth was too dazed to properly remember who Charlotte was referring to, but feeling their arms liked together, there was a small part of her who never wanted this moment to end.

And just like that, it was over too soon. Elizabeth soon met Diane Boseman, listened to her speech, was suitably impressed, and managed to schedule an interview, just as the plot demanded, but her heart was not fully in her task.

As soon as she was able, Elizabeth slipped off, off to find Charlotte again. It was far too crowded for her to even begin trying to find her, especially as she had no idea where the brunette had gone, and so she asked a nearby attendant is they had seen her recently.

Being pointed in the right direction, Elizabeth happily went out to find her… what was a good word for what Charlotte was to her? It wasn’t like they were close or anything. They had just gone to the same college, that was all. Charlotte was only really nice to her because they were both women in a man’s world.

Naturally, as though they could sniff out weakness, two of her old bullies came crawling out of the woodwork. “Please show some respect, Dolin, Braun,” she said in response to their taunts. It didn’t work, she should have expected that. They had never stopped before, why now. Why was it she was backing down? Charlotte wouldn’t have, she thought. Elizabeth was a confident girl to a degree, before the joining. Was it ‘Her’ who was dragging them down? 

No. She decided. She wouldn’t be like that anymore.

“I’m sorry to see you’ve remained a parasite, Braun. It’s a shame you’ve become a mindless fool like him. I work hard and make my own living. You have no right to insult me.“

It was then they turned to mocking her about her qualifications, how she even got into the ball, where she had stolen her gown from. She sighed. Bullies really were the same in any day and age.

“I’m the one who invited Miss Colvin. Do you have a problem with that?” Elizabeth turned, surprised, first at seeing Charlotte there, and second at the cold tone of Charlotte’s voice. She had never sounded that way when talking to her. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves? Miss Colvin and I would love to know more about your achievements as “outstanding alumni” Or perhaps you don’t have as many as you’d like to pretend you do?” Charlotte said, throwing their words back at them.

‘Is...is she defending me?’ Elizabeth thought. ‘No one’s really done that before.’ She blushed a bit, before turning to thank her savior as the other two retreated.

“Thank you, Miss Harris...” She said, truly touched. It wasn’t likely she’d ever truly be able to pay Charlotte back, but that was no reason not to try.

“Don’t take their words to heart. Worms like them put others down to mask their own failures. But you’re different. I believe you’ll achieve great things.” Charlotte smiled at her, a bright, beautiful smile, and Elizabeth was no longer able to fully contain her blush. Her face turned a bright, noticeable red.

“Ehehehe, is that a blush I see?” Charlotte teased, poking Elizabeth’s cheek.

“Ah.. well...” Elizabeth looks away, face burning. “Yes.”

“You’re adorable,” Charlotte said, smiling cheekily, her face a little to close for comfort, and Elizabeth.exe crashed and did not reboot properly until long after she returned home.


End file.
